The Basket Of A Broken Cat
by ElementalDrake
Summary: A sad cat boy named Kyo trapped in a tragic situation. Akito using him as a pet, Kyo keeping a deep dark secret, and Yuki with others trying to figure out the problem. KxA Kxy KxH KxT WARNING: YAOI/LEMON.High Rated M For Sexual Theme
1. The Beggining of an unknown

**The Basket Of A Broken Cat**

_Akito Has Been Raping Kyo for Three Years, 14 Till He Was 16.He Soon Became Bisexual and Found Interest in Yuki and Tohru's Innocence, Finding Himself Like The Man He's Feared._

I do not own any of the characters –sobs- I wish...

**--**

**Kyo woke up as usual, feeling sore and tired down, he slumpt in his clothes then headed down stairs as the aroma of food took him to the table. He noticed Yuki sitting down and eating quietly as usual, he turned his head to Tohru, who was in the kitchen making rice balls."Hey..." Kyo finally spoke to make her attention go to him.**

"**O-Oh! Good Mourning Kyo-Kun!!" Tohru smiled brightly at him, placing his food down at the table. He sat down slowly eating his salmon balls. Yuki stood up putting his plate in the sink, bowing to Tohru politely as she did the same,Kyo felt so disconnected from the world around him, all he heard was the sound of himself, at the table alone, eating that one last rice ball..**

**--**

**The three walked to school together, Kyo as usual, distant, listening to Tohru talk to Yuki, nothing important as usual."So are you going to see the fireworks Yuki? I heard this is the year they shoot their prettiest of fireworks into the sky celebrating the 20****th**** year of good fortune!" Kyo turned his head towards them, in shock as if he never knew."No one told me about this stupid event?!" "Well it's expected that u don't know u stupid cat, you never pay an ounce of attention" Yuki spoke as if he was proud to say those words."Damn you to hell Rat boy!" Kyo sped up as he angrily lost himself in his mind.**_ Why do I have to be so different? Then again anyone in my position would say that...but I at least just wanted…all I ever wanted was…to…_**Kyo heard a noise of a vehicle moving loudly, he turned his head and only saw the head lights, thoughts before blacking out came pass, "**_A-Akito…"._

**--**

"_**Will he be alright? I fear for him...please don't die Kyo!" **_

"**Let him rest Miss. Honda I'm sure he's fine…I know he is because he's strong…"**

**Kyo's eyes flickered lightly, his eyes becoming abit drenched "**_T-They worried? And I'm…I'm strong?" _**He slowly sat up as he noticed Shigure entered his room."Kyo! Oh my lil kitty is alright!" Shigure spoke so dramatically but so annoyingly."Gah shut up mutt…" He remembered the car and the head lights, he decided to name them dead-lights, for he could have been…but what happened? Was he saved? Did he faint before it even him? What!**

"**Yuki pulled u out the way just barely Kyo...he said u were saying…" Shigure looked away for a moment then back to Kyo's gaze, "He said u called for Akito." Kyo looked down remembering him saying that, remembering that it was Akito who caused him pain...He remembered that he said his name as if the car was Akito himself, approaching the teen. Shigure couldn't help but worry and wonder what was going on between them, Kyo had to go visit Akito every week, a few times a day, he felt something bad was going on, but didn't cease to ask."Shigure take me home please…" Kyo looked at Shigure whose face was shocked to see Kyo ask him of all."Well…maybe u should stay a whi-""No! Please I'm feeling better.." Kyo placed his legs out of bed, waiting for Shigure to respond."Ok, I'll let em Know". He walked out the room to let Kyo dress, his eyes were drenched abit, making sure they don't fall "Here we go again..."**


	2. Help Me,Save Me!

**The days pass at the house, Kyo as usual going to the main house to see Akito 4 times a week, Tohru making dinner, Shigure being himself, and Yuki still wondering why Kyo comes home with a bruise here and there."I'm back…" Yuki turned to the door and saw the dumb cat, taking his shoes off and slowly walking to the TV room. Yuki followed, only to see Kyo sitting down at the table with the TV on, but had his hand on his forehead as if he was upset of some sort. Yuki coughed towards Kyo, standing beside him. Kyo jumped at the noise and pulled his usual stern grumpy face on, "What the hell u want" "Kyo…stop being stubborn and tell me why you go and see Akito!" Yuki was tired playing this game, he wanted to know why the hell he called for Akito when he was hit, why he came back in bruises, and why in the first place he goes there!**

"**I don't want to tell you or else you would hate me even more if possible…" Kyo looked away ashamed to look at Yuki in the eyes. "K-Kyo...I-I…" Yuki felt dumbfounded not knowing what to say the poor thing. **_I want to tell you Kyo...I really want to tell you that I don't hate you, I really don't…I'm just... _**Yuki came back to the real world to only see the room empty, with no Kyo...**

**--**

**Kyo walked to the main house, breathing slowly to the pain to come. As he walked in, searching for his room "Ah crap…" Kyo ran into Hatsuharu."Kyo?" he looked confused seeing him here for Kyo hated this place basically. "I-I'm needed!" Kyo ran passed him, kept running down the hall panting, He found himself at Akito's room, he opened the door seeing him looking at the cat grinning. "Oh you're finally here kitty, good boy..." Akito grinned, Kyo hid his face of disgust for he couldn't do anything...But do what he was told...he was pushed down to his knees in front of Akito, noticing him already having his Kimono off "do your job cat, and moan while you're at it" Akito clenched his fist into Kyo's hair making him yelp lightly. Kyo sobbed in his mind, clenching Akito's member tightly just how he liked, and forcing himself to place his soft moist mouth over it. "Mm yes suck it kitty" with the first attached to Kyo's hair he made him shove his member deep so Kyo was deep-throating. Kyo choked lightly but kept sucking the member hard, **_Somebody help me…somebody please notice me and help me!! _**Kyo closed his eyes tightly making a single tear not fall from his soft face "Damn cat moan!" Akito yanked his hair making him yelp and filling Akito's pride. Kyo felt so dirty, felt so disgusted but not only at Akito, but at himself too…**

"**M-Mmm…A-Akito…" Kyo forced out his lips as he sucked harder and faster, making Akito moans in pleasure "Much better you dirty animal..." Akito moaned louder as his sperm started to spill out into Kyo's tender lips. He removed himself making Kyo eat every inch of it, then stripping him down till his last ounce of dignity left his body. **_H-Help me…I don't want to do this anymore! I-I can't do this anymore!! _**Kyo's thoughts were screaming in his head as Akito started to penetrate him, not caring the pain it caused for Kyo.**

**--**

**Yuki walked up the stairs after dinner filled and satisfied. "I hate my body…I hate myself…I hate my body I hate myself" Yuki herd over and over in Kyo's room, Hearing the voice in pain almost in a teared voice. "Kyo…It's time to tell me…open the door" Kyo jumped to his feet, wiping his tears away and fixing his voice "What the hell u doing leave me alone!" Yuki signed and let himself in, seeing the Amber eyes shot straight to his, but it wasn't pain that Yuki say in Kyo's eyes…it was crying for help and pain. "Akito is doing something you don't like and you might as well tell me Kyo, because we can't help if you can't trust" Yuki pushed Kyo till he sat on the bed and him sitting next to him, waiting for Kyo to answer. Kyo knew he couldn't say no because the damn rat will just come back for more, plus he wanted too as well... "Akito is my master…I'm his toy and I fill his needs..." Kyo said hiding the pain in his voice, he couldn't put more detail for he would turn to tears, so he layed out the basic. Kyo didn't want to look at him, he knew Yuki would look at him the way he sees himself…Disgusting and shamed, but Kyo had to look at him no matter what, but when he did, all he saw was a rat looking at him with tears, hurt to hear the words that Kyo so uselessly pulled out. "Kyo…I-I'm so sorry…" was **

**all Yuki could pull out of his mouth before Kyo had a face of shock. "Y-You care? What the hell are you pulling Yuki!" Kyo glared at him in pain that Yuki would do such a thing, but Yuki just shoved those words aside and held Kyo close to his body, holding him tightly as if his body was telling him it will be alright,im here now. Kyo blushed lightly, finally able to be close to him without Yuki sending his body flying through the air, he was finally safe, that's what Kyo wanted to believe.**


	3. For Better Or For Worse?

**Kyo's eyes opened slowly, being that the sun rays smashed into his eye lids. He turned around to his right side to see that Yuki was there, He blushed thinking about yesterday, Yuki comforting him, staying by him, and slowly fell asleep by each other. He smiled seeing Yuki's angelic face, so white and pure looking, skin seeming so soft, and lips looking so smooth and kissable**. _What the hell?! I can't think that about Yuki! He's so pure and innocent I can't taint him with the body I so horribly neglect! _**Kyo looked away knowing he doesn't deserve to have Yuki, even though he knew they liked one another, he couldn't bear to make Yuki feel the trembling body that Akito so harshly stepped all over on. "Kyo don't hate me…I don't hate you, and please don't hate yourself..." Kyo herd the beautiful voice constrict his throat as he turned his head facing the man. "Yuki your awake? I didn't mean to awaken you." Yuki glanced at him **_Kyo I want to tell you…how much you mean to me, not as an enemy, but the very opposite of one…I-I love you.. _**Yuki didn't want to make it harder on the Necko, so he kept his thoughts to himself. "I'll be back later Kyo, I have to do a favor for a friend" Yuki lifted himself from Kyo's warmth, then disappeared out his door till the necko drifted back to sleep of exhaustion.**

**--**

**Yuki ran down to the main house, filling with rage deeper than the one he had for the stupid cat before he beloved him. As he reached the end of the hall he stood in front of Akito's room, Yuki took a deep breath, not knowing what will happen in there, then slammed the door open staring him straight into his deep hateful eyes. "How can you violate a person of their pride and honor! Akito your disgusting how can you do this to the family!!" Yuki just screamed to Akito letting all his anger out at once, not caring if he was going to get punished because for Kyo, it was all worth it.**

**Akito glared into Yuki's eyes, as if he was going to strike him for the dishonor he brunt upon the God. "I did not do such thing dear Yuki…The cat isn't even part of the family, well not necessarily" He snickered low, only so Yuki can barely hear it. "The cat is part of the family! If it wasn't for the Rat! I-If it wasn't for the rat then the Cat would be in this family, welcomed as well." Yuki felt shamed, knowing Akito was going to say something to make him even more upset, but Akito just stared. "O' Dear...has the rat grown feelings towards the killer, the cat? Must you pets be so difficult...?" Akito slid his hand beneath his Kimono grinning, Yuki knew what he was going to do **_Sorry "God" but you are not going to punish me today, or anyone else for the factor! _**He lunged himself to Akito, slaming him against the wall as he let of a yelp.**

**--**

**Kyo had the house for the day, unusual that Tohru just left him a note and hasn't been speaking much, or Shigure. He pushed the thought aside as he slid into the fridge to drink his milk, after a few gulps he placed it back in. "Maybe there's something on TV" Kyo turned to walk to the other room but Hatsuharu was there, blocking the pathway. "H-Hatsu-"Kyo's voice was stopped by a finger on his lips, feeling the warmth of it he trembled in his mind, Hatsuharu was a man who had many tricks up his sleeve." Now my dear Kyo…just stay" Haru smirked with a devilish grin to it, holding Kyo so he wouldn't move as he forced his lips against Kyo. **_N-No! Not again oh have mercy! Not again! _**Kyo couldn't escape from the Ox's bare strength, all Kyo could do was tremble.**

NOTE: Sorry About the Akito Kyo thing guys but he seemed like the perfect rapist o.O And i thaught it would be fun to give him a bad reputation;And yes i kno he's secretly a woman but i needed him as a man for my plan to suceed.Again sorry for any pairing to your disliking,hate torchuring Kyo but it will get better,promise! :D


	4. Turn My Pain To Moans Haru

**Kyo's lips trembled to Haru's touch, but unable to do anything about it since it was Black Haru who was the one in control. "The Cat seems awfully attractive, maybe it's because you rubbed off of Yuki so much Kyo…" Haru's tongue slid down Kyo's neck making him shiver, Haru then placed one of his hands on Kyo's waist, rubbing him slowly as he sucked and kissed every inch of his smooth neck. Kyo lunged to the sides every once in a while to see if Haru let his guard down, but as he thought, it was futile. Teasing him but to no Content did Kyo moan, his lips could only tremble cries of help, that's all they were used to. As he finished with his neck the bulge in Haru's pants only grew, so to his own content he threw Kyo across the room, landing on top of him. **_Yuki…I'm sorry! Please come back I won't do anything rash, just please help me!_** Kyo was once again stripped of his dignity, but this time it didn't hurt as bad as when Akito did it. Haru didn't care if Kyo liked it, well maybe a little…But he wanted the pleasure and satisfaction here and now. Before Kyo knew himself was bare skin, he found his eyes staring at Haru, removing his pants, Kyo's eyes widened not yet ready or recovered from the last. "Black stop it!! You sick bastard let me go it's not funny!!" "I never said it was but you would be a good satisfaction to my needs Kyo, I thought u wanted it as well" he gave Kyo the you know it look and only grinned as he tied Kyo's arms together with his belt. Kyo tightened his eyes closed **_I won't lie to myself…I have thought of Hatsuharu that way, a few times here and there but all this has made cobwebs over my eyes I just can't take anymore violations!!_** Kyo thought to himself as Haru pulled his boxers down, Kyo clenched, Haru invaded. Kyo winced in pain, the bruises and tears from the last reopened, but to his surprise Haru waited, he removed himself then tried again, slowly his member was able to pass through without Kyo screaming in pain.**_ H-Haru…I-It hurts but…_**Haru gripped his waist tightly with both hands, moving his waist at a normal pace while he moaned lightly. Kyo's pain from his rectum soon faded, and only felt what he longed for instead of pain…a soft moan escaped his lips before he could stop. "Ahh, so Kyo does like it" Hatsuharu laughed lightly, Throbbing himself faster inside of Kyo, feeling his rectum slowly untighten, allowing him to go faster. Kyo moaned here and there, feeling less ashamed and more relaxed while Haru brought both pleasure, Haru kept throbbing as if he was looking to work on a certain spot. Kyo felt the member rub against his rectum walls, imagining everything he felt till Kyo's own member became hard. Haru jolted himself on a certain spot, making Kyo moan loud "H-Haru…do that-"Hatsuharu didn't need to be told before he kept thrusting quick and hard on that sweet spot. They moaned, Kyo started to move his hips along with Haru's making a rhythm of pleasure. Kyo bit his bottom lip feeling a sensation run down his spine, letting out a mournful tone to his voice-Haru I think I might…" Kyo closed his eyes tightly, letting out a loud moan before his sperm started to spray out on the ground. Haru moaned deeply, making a few more quick thrusts before he let himself out inside Kyo.**

**They panted hard trying to catch their breath. Kyo found himself abit happy then upset or sad, noticing haru's hands over his, untying the belt from Kyo's tired wrists. "Haru-Kun..." Kyo blushed at his own words and at the sudden kiss that came upon his lips. Kyo now noticing how soft Haru's lips were and couldn't help but kiss at they back. "I'll see you later kitty" Haru lifted himself from Kyo's body gathering his clothed to place on his own. Kyo watched Haru leave the house, and all Kyo could do was sigh deeply and gather his clothes, walking upstairs to wait for Yuki's return.**


	5. My Dear Yuki For Tonight

_Sorry For The Holdup I Mostly Get On The Weekends But Now I've Refreshed My Mind And Have Some Things Lined Up. Enough of My Excuses it's all about the Story!_

**The Mourning came As the Sunlight Slapped Kyo's Eyes Once More. Slowly Gathering His Vision He Saw Yuki Sleeping Half Off His Bed As If He Was Waiting For The Cats Slumber To End. Kyo Smiled Lightly, Making Sure The Smile Was Hidden. "KYO YUKI BREAKFAST!" The Both Shrieked At The Loud Voice Coming From Down The Hall. "W-Was That Ms. Honda?! "Holy Shit That Girl Got Voice"...The Two Stood Still For A Moment Dumbfounded Before Their Minds Returned To Rush For Food."Hatsuharu?" Kyo Looked At Yuki Then At The Table "Holy Crap Hatsu!" "You Don't Like Him?" Yuki Looked At Kyo With A Concern Look."Ah! No! It's...Um…Ah Whatever!" Kyo Slumped Himself Next To Haru, Peeping An Eye At Him As Haru Did The Same To Only Smile. "Hellooooooo Lovelies! I've been taking Out Our Dear Flower to Wonderful Places! She Looked So Ha-"He Stops Only To See Glaring Eyes From Them All, The Look Of If-You-Try-Or-Did-Anything Look. "N-Now Now, Momiji Came…Here" Shigure Slowly Made His Way To The Table For His Food Then Ran Off In His Room. "That's why Ms. Honda Has Been Away Such a Critter" "Damn That Damn Dog Lays a Hand on Her He's dead…" Hatsuharu Looked At Them Both, Laughing On the Inside Because Their Thinking out loud But Them Not Knowing."This Is Definitely A Good Mourning..." They Both Looked At Hatsu As He Had Trouble Blocking In The Laughter, "I'll See You Guys Later" Hatsu Left The Door But As He Did Yuki And Kyo Herd Him Laughing His Guts Out. "Too Bad He Couldn't Stay Longer…Well Enjoy Your Food Yuki and Kyo! If You Need Anything I'll be At Hanna's Place!" Tohru Waved Goodbye at the Two Before the Door Left the Faces.**

**--**

**Tohru walked down the streets, carefully down the highways, happily roaming but her mind not so. **_Kyo seems to be better…or maybe I'm saying that so I can make myself feel better?! I hope Kyo is doing better! I mean after that horrible car crash and him being abused by someone…Kyo seems so strong…He seems so stubborn and he hates listening, so why is that he's getting abused, and he's not doing anything about it…_** Tohru eyes became heavy with sorrow, not knowing what else to do for the poor cat. "Kyo..." Tohru sighed heavily before putting her eyes back on the sidewalk only to walk into a dark man. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Please Excuse Me!" He only stared at her with cold mud eyes, then continuing his way. **_I need to be more careful! Oh…I better get my special ingredients before tomorrow!_** She smiled as she started to run down the road to a shop all the way downtown.**

**--**

**Kyo's tongue swirled into Yuki's mouth, teasing the poor mouse he massaged his groin slowly. Yuki moaned, not letting his mind kick in he tore Kyo's shirt off, leaving his mouth but his tongue never left his skin. Slowly running down his neck he finally reached his broad chest, smirking to himself he kissed and licked all over only to make Kyo moan softly and to increase his hormones. First was the shirts, then the pants, and slowly Yuki pulled his boxers down, making Kyo wait and he hated that the Mouse was such a tease. "Dammit You Rat Come Here" He Pulled h I'm on the bed, running his tongue down his spine making Yuki shiver, feeling the smooth pale skin beneath his tongue got him hyped up for the main course.**

**Kyo set Yuki in position, the hesitation making Yuki unaware when he would intrude him. "He..." Kyo's voice had a dark tone to it but Yuki ignored it, he wanted his mind to stay out of his way. With a hard thrust Yuki screamed lightly in pain, biting his lower lip tightly wile Kyo kept Thrusting himself into Yuki. He gripped Yuki's small hips tightly, slowly slipping out then jolting back in. Yuki held his tongue not wanted a word to seep out but moans. Soon the pain became dense and Yuki opened his mouth abit, letting the blood from his lip fall to the bed. Yuki slowly started to moan as Kyo went slower but deeper, holding his hips firmly as he bit his own lip to hold himself back from moaning along with him. The rectum tightly rounded Kyo's member, tightening every once in a while to make Kyo moan unexpectedly, Yuki's member became hard, rubbing himself slowly only to make Kyo's eyes lock on and grin.**


	6. Your Next,My Dear Tohru!

Sorry For not continuing! Basically Kyo jacks Yuki off while screwing him up! ;D and Of Course it was painful for Yuki and he comes first then Kyo. My dad was coming in and I don't feel comfy writing when he's over my back sometimes o.O I know you guys hate that cuz I sure do! The next morning so here we go!

**Yuki woke up as usual; school was out for awhile because someone came and shot 5 people in the school. He shook the idea out of his head and slowly got up and dressed for downstairs meal.**_ God why does Kyo have to be so rough…ugh…_**When he reached their was Kyo at the TV distracted, watching "Ninja Warriors" Yuki gave him a pity look then sat on the table to see 3 plates made and covered with Tohru's pink wrapping.**_ A note?_** Yuki stared at it before he read, "**_**I made you guys lunch! I will try and be back before dinner, if not please help yourself to anything else I've prepared. **_**Love-Tohru". He smiled to himself before taking the wrapping off and eating it. **_That's right! It was because of last night…I was supposed to accompany Ms. Honda for her ingredients! _**He cursed himself for forgetting today was the day for Kyo. He walked in the TV room finding Kyo yell at the people for failing that obstacle and how he could do it easily. Yuki sighed loud enough for Kyo to catch it, with a turn of a head he saw Yuki there with a face of I'm-Not-Forgetting-This-Moment face. "Gah what?! Is it so bad for me to enjoy seeing things like this" He pouted placing his hand on his chin. **_Oh Kyo…._

**-**--

**Tohru walked out the shop, exhausted from the whole mourning just looking for some good ingredients for Kyo.**_ I really hope Kyo will like this…Momiji and I planned this so well with Yuki's special touches, all I can do is wait for his reaction I guess…_**She walked up town and took a taxi home till she reached the house "Finally! Time to get started on Kyo's Surprise! She rushed in the door, making sure Kyo was at the TV and Yuki was upstairs doing whatever he does.**_ Ok! Hatsuharu and Momiji don't come till 2 hours from now, so that leaves me with abit more than that much to make him his cake and designs, so let's get to it!_** Tohru took out the pans and cake pans, she took out the muffin pan with the measuring cups, she placed everything neatly on the counter preparing step-by-step measurements and directions. She worked fast but carefully trying not to cause noise to where Kyo would come in to check up on her. She placed the Vanilla ice cream hidden in the freezer to make sure that silly dog doesn't eat it. "And I am finished!" With a victorious proud voice everyone in the house herd "Tohru?!" everyone said at once before appearing all at the kitchen door "What is it dear Tohru?!" Shigure pushed through the two teens, Tohru turned and saw Kyo trying to peer in. "Ah! Nothing just proud of myself!" She quickly closed the door in front of all of them so she could clean up all the mess she made while making her perfect cake and!..Muffins!**

**Kyo started to fidget and wonder what was going on in there,**_ Gah why the hell does the damn dog and rat get to go in but I can't!_** Every second he started to get angrier, seeing Hatsuharu go in with Momiji and closing the door. "That's it you guys! What the hell I'm coming in!" Kyo slammed the door open to see Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Hastuharu, And Momiji all lined up with a big smile and Tohru holding up a cake, "WELCOME HOME KYO!!" Kyo's eyes widened, gazing throughout the kitchen seeing Orange decorations around the ceiling and muffins with orange frosting and cats on it just like the cake. They made jokes, played board games, everyone had fun with one another, and Kyo finally truly smiled after so long being caged up in his mind, everyone here had unlocked the cage to let him out free. **_I-I'm…I'm finally free…I'm finally Home._

**After some hours of fun and games, Hatsuharu and Momiji, Yuki and Shigure helped Tohru clean up the decoration all over the kitchen ceiling and scraps on the floor. After a few Tohru went up to her room to read and Yuki had, surprisingly, a student council meeting, and Shigure went out to get away from his editor as always. Kyo sat at the TV bored, and then looked back at the clock for the time. "10:00…" Kyo was still hyped, but smiled in his head thinking of the surprise that Tohru made him, he thought about his nice and how pretty she was. **_Tohru…_

"**Come In!" a sweet voice answered the knock at her door as it slowly opened. It was no other than Kyo. **


	7. Oh How I Have You,But I Need Change

Ah Yes, Creative This Chapter shall be xP let's Get To the Story and Finish Yes? Reviews Would Be Nice No Pressure! 

"**Oh! Kyo!" Tohru smiled brightly at the boy,"Yea…hi Tohru I just wanted to thank ya for the welcome home thing that you did..." he looked away embarrassed. **_He's thanking me for the celebration?! That means he liked it!! I knew he would! Well I hope but he's happy and I'm happy so hooray!_** "I'm glad you liked it Kyo! It took me a few days to come up with what to do ever since your accident, but I hope your recuperating soon!" she smiled while leaning up to be more respective towards him. Kyo pulled his legs out till he was leaning to Tohru, already there he blushed deeply as her big blue eyes touched his. "K-Kyo?" She blushed as his eyes kept staring into hers, no pain or anger, no sorrow or fear, just…relief. He lunged his lips to hers, putting a hand on her shoulder with gentle lips in mind to not pain her so. Tohru stared in shock, but also in fear, not knowing what to do her instincts told her to kiss him back and so she did. He placed Tohru in the middle of the bed, hovering over her just abit to let his tongue roam in her moist mouth.**

**Tohru fell into his seduction, slowly she placed her hands on his hard chest, massaging his tongue with hers till their tongues danced with one another's. Kyo slipped his hand up her shirt, leaving his palm on her ribs as if he's testing the waters before fully entering. Tohru paid no mind, rubbing her hands against his chest, slowly her legs tightened together with a weird sensation through her stomach as if something's not right, but she paid no mind.**

**Slowly the clashing of clothing fell off into the abyss of the ground, frenching each other harder, twirling each other's tongue, Kyo's heart beat sped up, fondling her breasts slowly hearing Tohru's moans praising him to go on. Tohru blushed as she tried to remove his boxer's only to see a long erect member point at her, Kyo grinned removing her bra and panties slowly. "K-Kyo…" she moaned while he rubbed her clit, slowly, then pacing himself abit faster till she moaned loud at her climax. Kyo then positioned himself before entering, he gripped her waist tightly, he breathed in before his member pierced inside Tohru. She gripped the sheets tightly, with red on her face she bit her lips waiting for the sting of pain to come. "You ready Tohru?" he looked at Tohru as she merely just nodded "Alright" He bent down as he thrusts his hips forward making Tohru scream in pain, Kyo started to kiss her to muffle her yelling. He started to kiss away her tears till she was ready to go on. Thrusting at a normal pace she slowly felt the pain disappearing, and the waves of pleasurement coming in. She moaned softly, gripping Kyo's arms lightly encouraging him to go faster. He started to moan louder till Tohru could hear, together their moans roamed through the room, filling the air with nothing but each other. He bit his lip as he started to feel a wave of pleasure run down through him to his member, focusing his mind to the warmth of her his climax started to approach as well as Tohru's. She climaxed first in great pleasure as Kyo pushed a few more thrusts before removing himself out to climax on her.**

**The next day Kyo got up and drank the last bit of milk in his container before throwing it away. "Oh! K-Kyo! Good Mourning!" he faced towards the Riceball. "Hey…" he gave her a slight smile before leaving past her into the TV room. In the Kitchen Tohru's smile faded, thinking things would change but seemed to be the same. **_Ugh…I'm such a fool mom…a real fool! I probably messed up big time…I'm such a big fool..._**"Ms.Honda?" She quickly turned only to see Yuki there, looking at her with a worried expression. "Oh! N-No I'm fine!" she gave her usual geeky smile before preparing for breakfast, "You sure? You can tell me" even though Tohru faced the other way, he couldn't help but smile, and Tohru felt that. "I'm fine, breakfast will be done soon!" Yuki simply nodded then headed off into the TV room to find Kyo there laughing lightly. "Dumbass…hehe" Kyo softly spoke to the TV "Hope you realize the TV can't speak to you Cat" Kyo tipped abit at the unknown voice "Y-You scared me you damn rat!" he panted, staring at him as Yuki simply gazed at him."You seem…." Yuki approached closer till their noses almost touched, looking him dead-eye Yuki froze for a few seconds before he backed away. "Yuki?" Kyo's heart raced, wondering what he was thinking in his head. "Kyo…" Yuki gave him a cold stare before his voice quit the nice voice into the deep "Don't you dare lay another hand on Tohru…You…You filthy Cat" Yuki hesitated for it hurted him, but it pained Kyo more. "What the hell Yuki?!" he stood up staring at him but lost for Yuki's eyes were eyes he has never seen before. "Why…Why the hell did you do It Kyo...Why!" he stepped forward towards the Cat in anger. Kyo smirked; tossing a side face as his eyes never left his. "Because I can" at that instant a rough punch fell across his face making a loud noise through the house. Tohru ran in to see Yuki tossing Kyo around with such fury as Kyo just stood up to try and hit him back.**

"**Please stop you two!!" Tohru's voice screeched through their ears before Yuki could come back to his senses. "M-Ms.Honda..." Yuki looked at Kyo who was also looking at her. "Don't worry…just business" the second the Cat turned his head, Yuki grabbed him by the collar bone dragging him outside only to throw with force into as tree. "Dammit what the hell's your problem?!" Kyo hesitated to stand, slowly he limped abit closer to Yuki. "You took advantage of Ms.Honda! And I heard your little quarrel with Hatsuharu, and then u took advantage…of me..." Yuki's eyes filled with tears before charging Kyo once again into the tree until he just stayed there, Yuki sighed heavily before returning inside the house.**

**Tohru stood outside the kitchen watching Yuki approach her. "Are you ok Yuki?" her face filled with worry as she stared at his face lifting till his eyes met hers. "Yea….thank you Ms.Honda…I do have to talk to you about Kyo though…How he's like this and taking advantage of us all…" Tohru's face saddened abit before she nodded with agreement. "Yes Yuki…Let's talk."**

There we have it!! The second last chapter for this story! I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I'm so sorry for having to make you guys wait for my lame butt to publish the next, but here's this second last, then stay tuned for the last chapter, don't know what to call it yet but I'll get on it.


	8. Acceptance At Long Last

Hello Everyone! I'm here To Inform You This Is the Last Chapter Finally! The Resolution For The Connection Between Yuki-Kyo-Hatsu-And Poor Tohru, So Let's Get Our Last Story In Here So People Can Finally Not Be Inpatient And Enjoy The Ending!3

**Kyo sat in his room, hands covering his face balancing them on his knees.**_ God…what the hell is wrong with me? I didn't like Hatsu in the beginning…then Yuki came and I enjoyed it as well….and now because of me I took Tohru…I'm such a slut how the hell could this have happened?!. _**Kyo pulled on his own hair, arguing with himself, slowly he curled up into a ball in his bed, feeling the guilt slowly eat away at him he noticed warm tears fall out his eyes, but have not a care for what came out. He started to feel the dirty feeling crawling back up to him, screaming at himself in his head till a painful headache punished him as well, with tears streaming and his arms tightly pressing his palms tightly against his ears, hearing many tourchering voices from all three of them, hell for his ears.**_ Akito I hate you I hate you so much!!_** Kyo jumped his feet upon the bed, he slid open his window and leaped quickly out running out into the woods past Yuki's garden.**

**"Oh…W-Well we have to find him Yuki! We can't let him go, rain is coming soon!" Tohru slipped on her coat and shoes, looking at Yuki letting him know that she's worried."Alright Ms.Honda, we can't let him mourn over the past" "Yea I don't blame him Yuki…Being sexually abused when an important phase of your life happens, he's confused and we have to help him through it!" The two nodded and when Tohru opened the door, Hatsuharu stood there with an umbrella in his hand. "I'm coming too! I want to help find Kyo, the more the merrier". They walked around the city, up in the highest of places that he would go, at school as well. "Where should we look now…it's already drenching…" Tohru looked to the ground where the umbrella isn't covering, watching the rain slaps the ground. "The forest" Hatsuharu and Tohru look at Yuki. "Yuki, the forest? Why would he be there?" Tohru stared trying to reason. "That's exactly, he would go somewhere where we wouldn't find him, and that's the forest!" Yuki slipped out of the umbrella and ran back towards the house to go in the forest from that direction.**

_D-Damn its cold…I guess it's because it's raining huh you dumb cat..._**Kyo let out one soft laugh, thinking how Yuki would call him stupid all the time, oh how he was right. He slowly walked through the forest, shoes damp from the mud and the water, clothing drenched like a clothing back, and his hair just rapidly dripping from the tons of water upon his smooth orange delight. He stopped at the one place he remembered he had been when he transformed the day Tohru truly accepted him. **_Hehe…isn't this funny place to end up going…._**He sat upon the rock he once sat on, looking upon the sky with mournful and regretful eyes, pleading the angels to stop crying over pity for him. **_I was so happy to have known all three of them…I was happier to have been with them….but now…for have being so happy, and betraying the relationship, I wish I wouldn't have met them, I wish I was just locked up in the rotten cage before 14, how I wish I would go back and plead for it so much. _**Kyo's eyes were red, but his warm tears blended with the angel's tears, so they hit his face and ran down, all cold with sorrow and grief, just hesitating to get it all over with. He looked down, feeling himself dying from the guilt, grief, regret all at once for payback to the innocence.**

**All three of them searched through the forest, every inch for Kyo's traces, but at no prevail, they kept going deeper in. "Look! I think this is Kyo's foot print, the undertone of it matches" Hatsuharu pointed into the soil to give them a heads up. "You took the time to know what Kyo shoes looks like." Yuki gave him a weird look before turning to head up more. "C'mon we can't be far now Yuki and Hatsu, Let's go!" Tohru ran past Yuki, hurrying for the rain seemed to pounce harder. They where about 2 miles deep into the woods till they found the rock where Tohru had her test of true acceptance, and there he was, on that same rock, crying heavily as his arms wrapped around his legs keeping them close to his body. "K-Kyo…" Hatsuharu and Yuki both said at the same time, glancing at one another then back at him. Only now Kyo wore pants and a thin black shirt, nothing else covering him, no socks or shoes, just thin clothing hanging off his body.**

**"I'm so sorry you guys…I'm so dreadfully sorry!!" Kyo screamed out trying not to choke on the words he spoke as he cried harder, the rain poured so hard the hitting floor noises blocked his apologies for quite some ways. Kyo bit his lip tightly before he then felt the rains punishment hot hitting upon his body anymore. "We forgive you Kyo, now please come back home." He flung his head backwards to see Yuki's hand upon his shoulder with a soft warm smile, and Tohru with Hatsuharu behind him smiling along. "Yes, come back Kyo, it's time to come back now" "We know, we don't blame you, we forgive you let's move on and be happy" Hatsuharu blushed lightly, not letting his eyes stray from Kyo's.**_ Home…a warm place surrounded by family and friends…do I deserve such a place? No…I'm glad I can be treated just as anyone else, I might can't be accepted in the Zodiac Family, but I'm accepted by all my loved ones, that's all that matters…_

What do you think? It's probably one of my best because it says something, even though you have a bad life with someone ruining it for you and you might hurt the ones you love, but in the end he finds his true home and he's accepted, now he can truly change his life around along as their there for him3 Well I think it's good, Hope you guys enjoyed my long story!


End file.
